


Flower Boi

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Shinra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: Shizuo es el único que sabe de dónde vienen todas las hermosas flores, y Shizuo es el único que puede hacer algo al respecto. Porque Shizuo es alérgico a las flores. Y él va a hacer que ese chico pague.





	Flower Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a principios de año pero nunca lo publiqué. Sin betear, asumo la responsabilidad de cualquier error gramático que encuentren.
> 
> **_Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

Hay un trozo de tierra donde solía estar una casa antigua, un trozo de tierra que se asienta en el calor sofocante del verano y propaga el olor a lluvia fresca y tierra en el otoño. El vecindario habla sobre hacer algo al azar, tal vez tener eventos para recaudar fondos para un patio de recreo o un campo pequeño para que los niños jueguen.

La primavera llega antes de que se tomen las decisiones, y luego flores comienzan a florecer.

Margaritas, girasoles, ranúnculos, violetas, tulipanes y narcisos en abundancia. La mancha de tierra se convierte en un océano de color, olas de pétalos meciéndose en el viento. Nadie sabe quién plantó las flores.

Nadie, excepto Shizuo, que vive al otro lado de la calle del nuevo jardín salvaje.

Shizuo es el único que notó al chico que se escabullía en la tierra por la noche, hurgando con una pala y pescando semillas en sus bolsillos. Shizuo es el único que sabe de dónde vienen todas las hermosas flores, y Shizuo es el único que puede _hacer_ algo al respecto.

Porque Shizuo es alérgico a las flores.

Y él va a hacer que ese chico _pague._

* * *

Usa una mascarilla cada vez que sale de casa, pero eso no evita que los estornudos pasen por su garganta, enviando a su cuerpo unos centímetros sobre el suelo con cada fuerte ruido. _¡Achú!_

Toma la medicina para la alergia que le da su madre, la toma diligentemente todas las mañanas justo cuando se despierta, pero incluso desde su cama puede ver las flores que lo agitan, _burlándose de_ él, porque estornudará lo suficiente como para despertar a los perros del vecindario tan pronto como salga de casa.

Shizuo escucha a los vecinos hablar con entusiasmo sobre el jardín, les oye elogiar los colores y arrullar el agradable zumbido de los inofensivos abejorros. Shizuo sabe que es probablemente el único que está librando una guerra con las flores, sabe que probablemente es el único que no nota la belleza porque sus ojos están demasiado llorosos por los ataques del polen que hay en el aire.

Él no sabe dónde vive el misterioso niño de las flores, así que espera.

Un día lo ve, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de las flores, mirando fijamente su regazo. Shizuo salta de su asiento junto a la ventana de inmediato, agarra la mascarilla y sale por la puerta antes de que su madre pueda siquiera llamar su nombre.

Las flores se agitan alegremente cuando Shizuo se acerca, cortando la distancia en una línea recta hacia el niño sentado en el medio y aplastando algunos claveles mientras se encamina.

—¡Tú!

El niño mira hacia arriba y Shizuo se encoge un poco, retrocediendo un paso y aplastando un tulipán con el pie. Los ojos del niño se dirigen a la flor dañada y frunce el ceño.

—Estás lastimando las flores —dice simplemente, como si las flores no le hubieran hecho daño a Shizuo _todos los días_ desde que comenzaron a agitar sus pequeños pétalos brillantes a su alrededor.

Esto es suficiente para volver a enojar a Shizuo, pero el niño que está sentado en el suelo es ridículamente _lindo_ y tiene muchas flores en su regazo.

—¡Tú eres el que plantó todas estas flores! —dice Shizuo. Espera que sus ojos estén encendidos de ira, pero sobre todo solo espera que este misterioso niño de las flores no pueda ver el rubor que se levanta en sus mejillas. Gracias a Dios por la mascarilla.

El niño sonríe de repente, una enorme sonrisa que hace tartamudear el corazón de Shizuo.

—¡Sí, lo hice! ¡No sabía que alguien lo sabía! ¡Hola, soy Izaya!

Mierda. ¿Era educado decirle su nombre a su enemigo jurado?

—Heiwajima Shizuo —demasiado tarde. La boca de Shizuo deja de comunicarse con su cerebro—. _¿_ Por qué plantaste todas estas flores?

Izaya se encoge de hombros un poco y levanta la corona de flores en su regazo con un gesto elegante, sin que parezca preocuparle el tono de Shizuo.

—¡Son lindas! Y las flores pueden hablar, ¿sabes? Ellas tienen su propio idioma.

A Shizuo se le ocurre repentinamente que este chico podría ser algún tipo de príncipe hada disfrazado. ¿Qué tipo de humano podría tener una piel de aspecto tan suave, una sonrisa tan brillante? Piensa Shizuo, y luego tiene que retroceder, porque _¿qué son estos sentimientos?_ y _¡no puedo fraternizar con el enemigo!_

Shizuo se apresura, porque las guerras no se ganan en un día, pero de repente Izaya se levanta y deja caer la corona de flores sobre la cabeza de Shizuo, como si perteneciera allí.

Como si la hubiera hecho solo para él.

Shizuo se congela como un cachorro asustado.

—¡Te ves bien con flores, Shizu-chan!

El nombre se desliza fácilmente de los labios de Izaya, como si se conocieran desde siempre, y algo dentro de Shizuo se aprieta con fuerza.

Él regresa a su casa antes de que su boca pueda formar palabras, porque no está seguro de qué palabras saldrán de él y probablemente morirá por inhalar demasiado polen.

La corona de flores cuelga torcida sobre su cabeza cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, la arranca y se aleja y luego procede a estornudar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

No es hasta después de la cena, cuando está acostado en su cama y mirando la corona de flores que está sobre su escritorio, que se da cuenta de que nunca se despidió. O dio las gracias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, abre la puerta y hay una flor de aspecto extraño colocada en su felpudo. Tiene pétalos ondulados y un borde blanco en sus bordes, pero en su mayoría son de un rojo rosado y Shizuo nunca había visto una flor como esta.

Pasa unas dos horas recorriendo las enciclopedias de flores antes de encontrar su nombre, pero incluso entonces no tiene idea de lo que significa.

—Gloxinia es un nombre extraño para una flor —murmura. Su madre lo escucha por casualidad y se detiene junto a su puerta, metiendo la cabeza dentro.

—¿Estás recibiendo flores de un admirador, Shizuo? ¿Mi bebé está _enamorado_?

Shizuo se ruboriza como la flor en su mano

—¡ _Mamá_! —pero ella solo se ríe y continúa para terminar de doblar su ropa.

Hay otra gloxinia al día siguiente, pero esta es morada. Shizuo ve a Izaya sentado en el campo de flores, pero él se queda adentro y mira fijamente la pila de flores que crece lentamente en su escritorio, preguntándose qué significa todo eso.

¿Es un acto de guerra? ¿La idea cruel de alguien sobre una broma? Todos en el vecindario saben que Shizuo es alérgico a las flores. Ni siquiera Shinra, su molesto compañero de clase, se atrevería a meterse con Shizuo de esta manera.

Al día siguiente, hay un tallo largo con flores de color amarillo brillante colocado en su felpudo. Shizuo encuentra el nombre de la flor más rápido esta vez.

—¿Forsythia? —la palabra tiene un sabor extraño en sus labios. Shizuo mira por la ventana y ve a Izaya nuevamente sentado en el campo de flores. Pone las nuevas flores de color amarillo brillante en su escritorio, dejándolas descansar con sus otros misteriosos regalos, y luego sale a la calle.

Se da cuenta de inmediato de que olvidó su máscara facial, pero Izaya levantó la vista y lo saludó animadamente, por lo que Shizuo no tiene más remedio que abrirse paso por el campo sin protección alguna.

—¡Shizu-chan! —dice Izaya, radiante, casi tan brillante como las flores amarillas con las que está sentado a un lado—. ¡Eres muy guapo! Pensé lo mismo antes, ¡pero no estaba seguro con la mascarilla!

Izaya lo dice sin ningún signo de vergüenza o reserva, y Shizuo rápidamente se encuentra a sí mismo sentado al lado del niño de las flores, indefenso ante su sonrisa implacable.

Izaya se lanza a contar una historia de inmediato, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos, como si siempre se hubieran conocido y Shizuo no hubiera corrido con la corona de flores de Izaya hace tres días sin siquiera decir adiós.

Shizuo se encuentra a sí mismo riendo mucho, risitas escapan de su garganta sin previo aviso, pero las sonrisas de Izaya son días soleados y Shizuo es un girasol en busca de luz. Shizuo descubre que Izaya tiene la misma edad que él, y que tiene dos hermanas, que quizás estén molestando a muchos otros niños en la escuela, e Izaya no está seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

Shizuo aprende que a Izaya le gusta hacer coronas de flores mientras habla, arrancando margaritas y tejiéndolas sin siquiera prestar mucha atención, y Shizuo se da cuenta de que Izaya generalmente le entrega las coronas a los niños que pasan en la calle.

Izaya también le da una a Shizuo, y esta vez dice gracias.

* * *

Es primavera, y todavía tienen clases: exámenes para aprobar, tareas que hacer, lecciones que aprender. La escuela está pateando el trasero de Shizuo, e Izaya trata de ser comprensivo, pero él es un buen estudiante con un optimismo saludable para el futuro y una habilidad extraordinaria para acumular conocimientos con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Un día antes de un gran examen, Shizuo abre la puerta para encontrar un bonito paquete de flores blancas rosadas en su umbral, con pétalos tan delicados como el ala de una libélula. No tiene tiempo, pero encuentra el nombre de todos modos. Las azaleas están en su mente cuando corre para tomar el autobús a la escuela.

Su búsqueda esta vez había venido con un sitio web que enumeraba el lenguaje de las flores, azaleas significaba _cuida bien de ti por mí_.

Alguien le estaba enviando mensajes a través de las flores.

_Amor a primera vista._

_Anticipación._

_El sol siempre brilla cuando estoy contigo_ , por los brillantes narcisos amarillos que encontró el día después de contarle a Izaya la primera vez que durmió en la casa de Shinra. Había sido un desastre, porque Shinra es molesto por naturaleza, y Shizuo accidentalmente le dejo una nariz sangrante. Izaya rió.

 _Inocencia y pureza,_ en las coronas de flores de margaritas que Izaya colocó con indiferencia sobre la cabeza de Shizuo, todos los días antes de irse a casa. Shizuo tenía una colección tan grande de flores en su escritorio que su madre había tratado de presionarlas cuidadosamente en un libro. Shizuo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se molestó en detenerla.

 _No puedo vivir sin ti,_ en la prímula que Shizuo encuentra el día después de que termine sus exámenes finales, al borde del verano. No ha visto a Izaya en las últimas dos semanas, pero una flor ha estado en su puerta todos los días con un mensaje diferente.

Él sabe que Izaya le ha estado dejando las flores. Nadie más en su vecindario conoce el lenguaje de las flores, e Izaya lo mencionó el primer día que se conocieron. _Ellas tienen su propio idioma._

Ahora, Shizuo sabe el idioma también.

* * *

El verano es demasiado caluroso para sentarse en medio de un campo de flores, pero lo hacen de todos modos. Shinra viene de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo, Shizuo se sienta de espaldas a la cerca y deja que Izaya teja los sueños y los pétalos de seda en su cabello.

—Me voy a la universidad en otoño —dice Izaya de repente. El silencio se extiende a su alrededor y Shizuo asiente, porque ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?—. Algunas de estas flores volverán a crecer sin mi ayuda, pero…

—Plantaré las otras para ti —dice Shizuo antes de que Izaya incluso pueda terminar su oración. Él mira a Shizuo con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos e inclina la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que eras alérgico a las flores, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo puede sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y espera que Izaya solo piense que es el sol.

—Solía serlo —murmura, mirando hacia otro lado, hacia el piso—. Ya no.

Izaya está demasiado cerca. Shizuo puede sentir su respiración en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te curaste? —susurra a través de su piel. Shizuo traga saliva, pero no retrocede.

—Un príncipe hada me regaló unas flores.

Y se estremece porque es la cosa más _estúpida y ridícula_ que pudo decir _,_ pero Izaya cubre su sonrojo con sus manos para luego acercar el rostro hacia él y _, oh, sus labios son suaves_.

* * *

Shizuo compra un ramo para Izaya, _su novio_ , antes de irse a la universidad. Shizuo recoge un ramo de azaleas, rosas, tulipanes y margaritas, porque Izaya lo _sabrá_. Hay algunos claveles, y en conjunto las flores no son exactamente iguales, pero Izaya sonríe como el sol y Shizuo no puede ocultar la luz en sus ojos cuando mira a su antiguo enemigo de las flores.

Shinra se burla de ambos, pero solo de la forma en que un mejor amigo puede hacerlo, e Izaya arranca una flor del ramo y se la devuelve a Shizuo.

Es una rosa, Shizuo la toma.

—Sabes lo que significan las rosas, ¿verdad? —pregunta Izaya. Él levanta una ceja y Shizuo se burla.

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy estúpido.

Izaya ríe como si no hubiera un mañana y tal vez no lo haya, no realmente, no hasta que Shizuo lo vuelva a ver. Claro, habrá mensajes de texto y conversaciones por teléfono, pero no serán las mismas tardes entre las flores.

* * *

La primavera llega lentamente. Shizuo se despierta cada mañana y mira hacia el jardín, esperando que las primeras flores florezcan.

Un día se despierta y hay un narciso en su felpudo, y un alegre niño agitándose en medio del campo, esperando.

Los abrazos de Izaya son cálidos, sus corazones laten demasiado rápido. Shizuo sonríe cuando siente que Izaya acaricia con su nariz a un costado de su cuello, riendo un poco cuando le hace cosquillas.

—¿Extrañaste a tu príncipe hada de las flores?

— _Joder_ , sí. Odio ser alérgico a las flores cuando no estás aquí.

Izaya ríe y pellizca el costado de Shizuo.

—Si respetas las flores, te respetarán a ti.

—Cállate. Todavía no estoy seguro de si siquiera eres real. 

El beso de Izaya lo hace sonrojarse.

—Definitivamente soy real. Incluso te hice una corona de flores para probarlo.

Y sostiene una sola flor, enrollada alrededor de su propio tallo para formar un pequeño anillo.

Shizuo odia las flores, pero el anillo se ve bien en su mano, así que tal vez no sean tan malas después de todo.


End file.
